Ai Wa Katsu
by Ryosaku90
Summary: After a cold rejection, she wants to forget the one that she loved, but all that turned for the worst. RyoSaku, KinSaku, KiriSaku
1. Sakuno

**Sakuno's POV:**

I had always loved you more than anything in my life. I had always admired you from afar. I had always cheered for you silently. My love for you had never stopped. My love for you had always been far greater than my life, but you cast it away. You throw it aside. You trampled over it.

I know that you'll never love me. I mean, I was never pretty. I was plain and simple. I was never popular. I always lived in the shadow. But one thing is for sure that I had loved you whole heartedly.

How could you?!

The way you casted me away with just one cold look that had me backed away. How could you?! You didn't have to use such cold, cold word to reject me.

That day was the day that you shattered my heart into a million pieces. I tried to put them all back together, but the pain of every cut was just too deep.

My shattered hearts were all nowhere to be found. I tried to find them, but not all of them were found. I had loved you far too greatly that I have to locked myself away. The part of me that wanted to have your attention, your heart, and your love, I want to forget. No matter how much I'd loved you, you'll never ever reply. It was always an unrequited love.

I've pray each night to forget you. I pray every day to forget you. Until this one day, it had all come true…

"Sakuno! Sakuno hang in there! Please be strong!" I could hear my grandmother crying and calling out to me. I was so tired. I want to be free of this suffering. I want to close my eyes and never wake up. I want to forget him. At all caused, I want to be free of this painful love that had blinded me from the outside world. No matter what the consequence is I want to forget you. I'm sorry.

* * *

**A/N: It's a new story! I hope you all like it! Please do me a favor and tell me what you all think!****  
**


	2. Tomoka

**Tomoka Osakada's POV:**

I didn't know the full detail of what happen. Why she would be in the hospital and not at home. It was confusing. She had been down for the last couple of months now. She was staring out to space. It was like she had lost someone dear to her again. I know that she had. Both her parents died when she was very little. All she has now is her grandmother, but she is all healthy so I don't know why she was acting like that.

I got to the hospital as quickly as I can when I heard that Sakuno have had an accident. I quickly called the senpai tachi. They were all very close to Sakuno and I. Both of us think of them as our brothers. I'd also tell them to tell the one person that Sakuno and I had always dreamed of, Echizen Ryoma-sama.

I met them half way towards the hospital. We all ran towards the emergency area where Ryuzaki-sensei was waiting anxiously for the result. We bombarded her with questions. We all quieted down when she glared at us. Once we all got quiet, she started to explain.

"Sakuno had been hit by a drunk driver. She was very pale-" She couldn't finish her sentence as she started to cried. I too cried. How this could have happened? Sakuno did nothing wrong at all. She was innocent, kind, and the most selfless person I had ever known!

The door suddenly few opened. Nurses ran to gather materials. We could hear them call for more assistance.

Oishi-senpai, stopped one of the nurses to asked what happened. The nurse looked at us and gave us a very quick response. "She is bleeding heavily and her pulse is slowing down. Right now we are trying everything we can." She quickly ran off after that.

Her grandmother collapses onto a chair nearby. I was near breaking down. I was scared. I felt my hands shaking.

We waited for a few more hours until finally nurses started to come out and the doctor finally went out. The doctor informed us that she was okay, but there is a bad news to it. We were all prepared, but I wasn't. After the doctor had said his next sentence, I dropped to the ground and broke down. I couldn't believe it.

* * *

**A/N: Happy Halloween! I hope you all enjoy this! This is all sorrowful I know, but the story is getting there. I'm trying to view this story a little different than the ones that I usually do. I hope you all like it. Please review and answer my poll questions! Thank you all and have a Happy Halloween!**


	3. Sumire Ryuzaki

**Sumire Ryuzaki's POV:**

My granddaughter, my only granddaughter is in a comatose state. How could this happen? I was mad. I didn't even bother to go to work. I can't lose another family member. She was all I have left!

"Sumire oba-chan." My granddaughter's best friend Tomoka Osakada said. "It has been three month; you need to get out of this hospital and go to work. I know that you're worried about her. I, too, am worry about her as well, but I know she doesn't want this. Comatose or not, she is still the selfless person that I know and she would not want you to be like this."

I closed my eyes. I hate to admit, but she is right. I need to go to work. Sakuno would definitely be unhappy if I am here with her all the time.

"I'll go to work tomorrow." I said.

"Why don't we go and get something to eat. I asked the nurse to watch her for the time being." She said. I was about to shook my head and said that I was not hungry, but my stomach said a whole different answer. She chuckled as she held onto my hand and took me out to dinner.

At work was not as fun as usual and I been sighing way more often. I kept on worrying about Sakuno. Whenever the phone rang I immediately picked it up to see if it was someone from the hospital, but it wasn't.

During tennis practice hours, I asked Inui to do to drill and make them do double of what they all had been doing. After all, they all wanted to come and see my granddaughter. I couldn't disagree and so I've made them all trained hard.

I was about to tell them all that practice was over for the day until my phone rang and I quickly answer it. My eyes widen. Every tennis players looked at me with a questioning gazed.

"What's wrong coach?" Tezuka asked me.

I replied. "Sakuno has opened her eyes!"

* * *

**A/N: Here you all go! I thank you all for reviewing and I'm truly sorry for not updating. School is finally back, but thankfully I have my schedule changes and everything the way I wanted so this time I won't be as stressful as last semester. I'm still working on my other stories. Some of them, I will be updating them soon so please be patient with me. I know that this story chapters are short and I intended to make it that way until further ado. Please review this story and tell me what you all think. I will soon be updating. Thank you all. I'll see you all next time! **


	4. Sakuno's release

Sakuno can finally leave the hospital. We're all so relieved. Sakuno's obaa-chan and I were there to help her pack up. She was smiling the whole time talking about our childhood times. It was really weird. She still have bandages on her arms, but other than that she seems to be fine.

"Let me carry that for you." I said to Sakuno as I took hold of the bag that she was holding. Ryuzaki-sensei had already left to bring the car.

"Tomoka-chan." Sakuno called me as I was about to head out. I looked back at her. "When I'm full healed, can you go with me somewhere?"

"Eh? Where to?" I asked. It was weird that Sakuno had wanted to go somewhere. Mostly she would always stay home and help her grandmother.

"I haven't thought of it yet." Sakuno replied, "but I'll tell you when I thought of it."

* * *

I was walking with Sakuno to school the following week. As we walked into the school, I noticed that many girls were glaring at Sakuno. We both noticed the regulars were waiting for us and it seems that they didn't notice the glare that the girls were giving Sakuno. We stopped and greeted them.

"Oi, Echizen go and help your girlfriend." Momo-senapai nudged at Ryoma-sama.

"She's-"

"I'm not his girlfriend, Momo- senpai. Please don't assume that I am." Sakuno said cutting Ryoma-sama off and walking away.

"What's wrong with her?" Eiji-senpai asked. I shrugged as I have no idea.

"Ne, Echizen, what did you do to her?" Momo-senpai asked. Ryoma-sama just ignored Momo-senpai and walked off.

* * *

When I walked into the room, Sakuno was nowhere to be found. I got slightly worried about her. I went out and start searching for her. She was nowhere. Where had she gone?!

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating. I know that this is really short, but please keep reviewing me.**


End file.
